Reconnect Kingdom Hearts
by Choucho Shoujo
Summary: Souls. The pure white blood bled from the heart. Untouchable... Intangible. They are what we are made of. Even me... And even you.


The trio of Destiny Islands—Sora, Riku, and Kairi—found themselves surrounding the girl in the same moment they happened to be gathered on the bay. It had happened almost immediately after Sora decided: She had washed up in a tumble of foamy grey waves with a chain wrapped around her face horizontally, blocking her right eye. Shoving the thalassa shell in his pocket, Sora blew his bangs out of his eyes and into the air—where it stuck—before crouching down over the unconscious new character.

Looking up at his friends, they crouched down, too—all wearing puzzled expressions. "Is she okay?" Kairi asked, brow crinkling as she felt the girl's forehead—checking for any signs of a cold.

Riku quickly moved her hand away. "Careful—she might be associated with darkness." He forewarned, eyeing the girl dangerously.

Sora frowned, checking her pulse. Drawing his fingers back, the girl instantly popped up, heartbeat racing. Where was she? What had happened?

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora questioned curiously, causing the girl to gasp and jump; she coughed up sea water. Riku patted her on the back, but she flinched away.

"It's okay," Kairi promised, getting to her feet and offering the girl a hand. "Need some help up?"

The girl reluctantly took Kairi's hand, pulling herself to her feet. "Um… yeah, thanks." The girl twisted her mouth, as if the words she had said didn't exactly fit on her tongue. Drawing away from Kairi's grasp, her foot splashed backwards into the tide, and her arms began to pinwheel as she was tugged by the undertow.

"You're welcome!" Kairi smiled brightly, steadying the girl and causing her to flinch again. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded.

"You got a name?" Riku piped up.

"'Course—who doesn't?" The girl pressed, stepping back up onto the white sand and standing there for a second. Maybe she was safe here—but she needed to get back to her world as soon as possible. She couldn't remember much, but she knew something terrible had happened to get her here.

Riku gave her a blank expression. "So, what is your name?" He pressed, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Azami," Azami said with a smile. She frowned rather quickly, though, glancing behind herself towards the warbling ocean. "I don't really have a last name," She continued, facing the others again. "But do you know the quickest way to leave to another world—preferably one that's in danger?"

Riku and Sora exchanged glances. "Well, that depends on which one it is." They said dangerously.

Azami blinked. "…Huh?" She questioned, befuddled.

"The name of the world," Kairi explained. "If you can tell us the name, we can get you there."

Azami scanned her fragmented memories. Was there anything there—a name? Did she remember anything of her home world? The more she thought, the more questions bubbled up in her mind: How long had she been unconscious? Had her world fallen to… to whatever had been trying to overtake it in the first place? Was she too late? Why was she here—did she fail…?

Azami's head spun and she found herself wobbling backwards, butt hitting sand with a strike of pain. But it didn't last long; the world quickly went black with darkness, and all hearing faded from Azami's ears.

Sora and Kairi instantly dropped to their knees, quickly helping the unconscious girl up and looking to Riku for advice. Shrugging them off, Riku examined Azami's face nonchalantly.

"Something's behind the chains," He stated. Putting a thumb beneath her chin, he moved her head to and fro, eventually becoming satisfied. "She's taken a lot of severe damage to either her head or her heart, and it's caused her memories to fracture. The least we can do is give her a place to rest, and let Naminé do her work." Riku nodded to Kairi, who nodded back.

Tilting her head backwards, Kairi closed her eyes and attempted to breathe smoothly, feeling herself sink back through her body. Down, down—until she hit the black bottom of all the downwards, and Naminé began rising upwards. The ground receded beneath the girl in white, and suddenly, Kairi began glowing—instantaneously transforming into Naminé.

"Think you can fix Azami's memories?" Riku asked the new Kairi.

Naminé nodded. "I can fix any heart Sora has touched."

"But have I touched her heart?" Sora asked confusedly, putting his hands behind his head in thought.

"We'll soon find out," Muttered Riku.

Helping Naminé and Sora carry Azami up a flight of wooden stairs and across a stone pathway, the quartet eventually arrived at a hole inside the mountain facing them. Parting a couple stones away from the entry, Riku turned around, backing in to the entrance. In the end, all four reached the pit of the cave unharmed (besides Azami, who was unconscious).

"So, we let her rest here…" Sora trailed off mid-sentence.

"And let Naminé fix her memories during Azami's sleep." Riku finished for him.

"Déjà vu," Sora commented with a smirk, watching as Naminé laid Azami down on the dirt floor. Naminé's hands glowed momentarily as a pad and crayon box appeared in-hand, then stopped. Placing two fingers on Azami's forehead, Naminé gave a confused expression, but nevertheless opened her notebook and began sketching with several dark streaks of bloodred, obsidian, midnight blue, amethyst, and et cetera. Setting her papers down, she looked towards the others after temporary silence. Glancing down at the paper, Sora noted it looked like the same scene in front of him—with Azami lying on the ground—but with Azami focused in a different scene, and a heavy amount of blood running down the unchained side of her face.

"Her memories are hard to find because she has many shadows coating her heart… but this one seemed to stand out the most to me. It seems to be possibly one of the only memories on her mind. That, and a memory in which her homeworld's in danger… but the world is too blurry for me to make out." Naminé said.

"Which means that since we can't see the world, we don't know the name." Riku concluded.

"Exactly." Sora and Naminé chorused. "So how exactly do we fix the memories?" Sora asked.

"Well…" Naminé gave it some thought. "Even if she did have any more memories, and less shadows clouding her heart, her _chain_ of memories would remain unable to be fixed."

"What do you mean?" Sora pressed. "Can't you just piece together the memories that she has?"

"It doesn't work that way. You've somehow touched her heart just by meeting her—possibly because you, Riku, and Kairi were the first people she truly could keep a memory of—but that doesn't even fit in her link until the very end. In fact, she seems too hollow to even be able to keep memories…" Naminé trailed.

"So she's like a Nobody?" Sora guessed.

Naminé shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. It feels more like… like she doesn't have a soul. There are four things that keep a person in balance; the body, mind, heart, and soul. I don't think you've learned about souls yet—but they're out there." Naminé then nodded.

"So, what would she be called? A Soulless?"

"I suppose,"

"But… are there any others like her?" Sora asked. Naminé and Riku exchanged glances, as if debating something, and Sora winced; a picture of a raven-haired girl came to mind. It looked like a Gothic Kairi… but who was she? "What?" Sora finally broke the silence.

Naminé opened her mouth to speak, but Riku cut her off. "No," He stated firmly. "A… Nobody exists alike to her—no one."

Sora sensed something was being hidden from him, but he ignored it. "Okay," He said with a smile which quickly faded. "Riku, what was the first Heartless?"

Riku was silent for a moment. "I guess, considering how copious they are… Shadow?"

"Hmm. Okay. But, wait…"

"What?" Naminé asked.

"Well, I just think it's weird. I mean, we label Heartless and Nobodies with names like 'Shadow' and 'Dusk'… but when you think about it, looking at Azami, does she seriously need to be labeled? Who knows—maybe Heartless and Nobodies have names, too." Sora stated, puffing out his bottom lip.

Naminé turned away from the two boys, beginning her work again with a smile. "Roxas really was your Nobody…" She said with a giggle.

"Huh?" Riku and Sora questioned stupidly.

"Well, it's nothing, actually—it's just that when you said that… well, you sounded exactly like Roxas. When he was in Organization XIII… ah, I mean, when he was first told that he didn't have a heart, and that he was called a Nobody… he said it wasn't really nice to be called something like that, because he was a person too—just like everybody else." Naminé chuckled emptily, making it obvious she didn't like being called something like that, either—or, in fact, talking about not having a heart.

"You say 'was' like he doesn't exist anymore." Sora pointed out, slowly making Riku evaporate from the conversation.

"Well, because he doesn't. I don't. We don't have our own, separate bodies anymore, do we?" Naminé dodged explaining the statement.

Sora gave her a puzzled look, so she sighed and continued.

"When you were asleep, the dreams that you had were where you were a whole different person, right? Do you remember those dreams, Sora? It felt like it never ended, because it didn't. Those dreams were actually your heart seeing the world through somebody else's body: A Nobody's body—Roxas's body. Most of the memories you had inside Roxas got erased because after Roxas left the Organization, DiZ captured him and completely wiped his memory… of everything. But not permanently. He forged a world from Roxas's memory and made a Duplicate Twilight Town, because in Twilight Town was where Roxas made his first friends: Axel and… a girl. I can't remember her name, because Roxas… well… she was a duplicate of him, and the only way for you to live was for one to kill the other. Roxas didn't want to kill her, so she attacked him, and he accidentally…" A tear leaked from Naminé's eye as she persisted to sketch together Azami's memories.

"He didn't mean it—at all. But he can't remember what he did to her. He can't remember her name, even though he promised he'd try to as long as he lived because he didn't want to forget anything about her. Anyways… when DiZ made the Duplicate Twilight Town, he intended for Roxas to die shortly after that, because your memories were coming together. It turned out to be Twilight Town because that's where Roxas was tied the most emotionally—even if he didn't have any emotions. But he did, because your heart was in him. In the end, some of his memories came back, and Axel came. If he didn't return to the Organization, he would have to kill him… and in the process kill you. Axel attacked him, just like how the girl did, and Roxas accidentally killed Axel, at the same time finding himself at the Old Mansion. DiZ led him into the lower floors, where you were at, and tricked Roxas into, in a way, committing suicide…

"He didn't want to die. He told DiZ his heart belonged to him; he didn't remember he didn't have a heart. So DiZ just laughed at him, and Roxas ran forward, ready to attack. But DiZ was just a data projection: And he led Roxas right to the foot of the capsule you fell asleep in for a year, and then dematerialized. Roxas began fading away, but he didn't know why. He remembered your name, though." Naminé was crying as she blinked up at Sora, and Sora found himself crying, too.

"When you say DiZ, who do you mean?" Sora asked.

Naminé shrugged. "I don't think he ever mention his real name to me…"

"Ansem the Wise," Riku broke the silence. "DiZ's real name was Ansem the Wise."

Naminé snapped happily. "Yup, that's it!" She smiled, continuing to work on Azami. The Secret Place faced a dead quietness.

"You mean _the_ Ansem the Wise that died trying to control Kingdom Hearts?" Sora turned to Riku, who nodded.

"Who else?" Riku shot back, watching Naminé thread together the two memories of the Soulless, Azami.

"But…" Sora trailed.

"But what?" Riku asked. "He did what he did, and then he blew up. It's called karma."

"But still… he didn't seem like the type to put so many people to that much trouble." Sora scratched the back of his head. "I mean, he even said he was sorry to Roxas."

"Yeah—he said he was sorry right before he died to try and die in some kind of peace. For whatever reason, I think he only did what was truly right because he wanted to be accepted in Heaven. Nearly everything he said about Roxas was terrible—about Nobodies in general. I doubt he meant his sorrys. And, well, if he did… I don't know what to think, then. But, if you truly do think about it the way I do…" Riku turned to face Sora. "He created all Heartless, Nobodies, Soulless, Somebodies… he practically created the heart. So, here you've got two sides: One; he's a madman that turned out to become nice after facing his problems, and two; he's just a madman who happens to be the father of all monsters."

Sora was about to say something in return, but was quickly cut off when Azami began to stir, shifting uneasily in her sleep. Approaching her, Sora crouched down next to Naminé.

"She's coming to," Naminé stated.

"Are her memories okay?" Sora quizzed curiously.

"Of course not. She hasn't a soul." Riku answered emptily, crouching next to the two.

"Well… do you think she knows that?" Sora persisted.

"It's hard to say," Naminé admitted.

"But what vibe are you getting?" Riku pleaded.

"No," Naminé conceded.

"Do you think we should tell her?"

"Better not… or she might do something stupid."

There was a silence, and Sora's ears began ringing as he watched the girl pry her hidden eyes open.

Azami was actually really pretty: She had curly, black hair that drooped down to her armpits, and ivory-colored flawless skin. She wore armor decorated in a checkerboard pattern: Black, with a few slices of white jutting through the colors. From what Sora could see, behind her bangs she had a light-colored eye… though he couldn't see much. However, considering the blood Naminé drew running down from that eye in her memory picture, Sora doubted he _wanted_ to see much.

Suddenly, Azami thrust herself upwards—propping her elbows against her knees. She was breathing heavily, and sounded as if she was about to hyperventilate.

"Azami?" Sora interrogated.

"Are you okay?" Riku backed him up.

Naminé was silent, and, watching Azami, she realized something Sora and Riku didn't. Either it was because of her gift, or because of the way Azami was acting, Naminé knew instantly: Azami couldn't remember any of them.

She stuttered. "U-uh… yeah. I'm fine…"

"You sure?" Riku interrogated.

"'Course," She lied.

Naminé placed a hand on her shoulder, and whispered into her ear something the boys couldn't hear. "You don't remember them, do you?"

Azami shook her head. "I do!" She lied through her teeth.

"No, you don't."

"Prove it—you can't see into my mind." Azami retaliated.

"Actually…" Sora began, raising a finger.

Naminé put a hand over his mouth. "What're their names?"

Azami's grin faltered. "Th-their names?" She stammered. Naminé felt the lost girl scanning her memories. _Something—a sign? _Azami pleaded, devastated. She couldn't lose; not to a girl in a dress. There was a reason she wore this armor.

_It starts with an 'S'…_ Azami decided, burning holes with her eyes into Sora's face. She turned to Riku. _A-an 'R?' _She was unsure of herself.

Azami pointed at Sora. "So… Sor… Soru…?" She guessed aimlessly, glancing at Naminé for an acknowledgement; a failing glare, an appraising beam—anything.

The white girl kept a straight face. Azami sighed, looking at Riku. _Starts with an 'R.'_ She attempted to be more self-confident. "Ryo?" She estimated, looking to Naminé again.

Naminé sighed, a frown etching its way on her face. "Sora," She pointed to Sora. "Riku," Naminé stated blandly.

The three exchanged glances; Azami's stomach churned. How much did they know?

_I mean, it's not like she can… like she can _actually _see into my mind, right? Nobody can do that. She knows nothing._

_Think again._ Naminé's voice broke Azami's thoughts, causing the girl to jump. _Don't worry; I can do this to everyone that has had their heart touched by Sora._

_Huh?_

_Sora—the caramel-blonde. I'm Naminé… and trust me: We have a lot to talk about. Please answer honestly with us: We just want to help you. So, do you think you could come with us to the separate island?_

_What separate island?_

_There are two islands here; that's what makes up this world. If you didn't know already, there are different worlds—so there's something to boggle your mind. But aside from that… the separate island has food and shelter._

_Um…_ Azami's thoughts swam; especially because Naminé had disturbed them. _I guess… I'll come. What other choice do I have?_

_Hmm. That's a good question._

Naminé's voice faded from Azami's mind, and with a click, she felt their connection drop. At the same time, Riku and Sora jumped. Naminé must've entered their thoughts.

_Naminé! _Riku thought.

_Don't go all kung-pow-chicken on us!_ Sora exclaimed. Not only did he hear Naminé's thoughts; he heard Riku's, too—and vice versa. But only because Naminé wanted them to.

Naminé rolled her eyes. _I'm transforming back into Kairi; Sora, Riku. Take Azami to the separate island, and give her food and shelter. I'm sure Ms. Tilmitt will be happy to provide that, but if not, then give her a home somewhere else. On that note… I need you to get some answers out of her. I'm always a call away to read her mind, but… well, it's complicated. Kairi can't just keep doing this. It's hurting both her and me…_

_Huh?_ The boys thought in unison.

_Never mind. So: Questions, shelter, food—do you understand? Oh, and _answers! Naminé yelped. _You can't give up. She may be your only chance to fix all the hurts._

_Okay._

_Yes, ma'am._

There was a click, and Naminé was gone: Deadpan. In the same instance, she began to melt away into a different character; one with red hair and sparkly purple eyes.

"Hey, guys," Kairi said.

"About time!" Sora chirped.

"Glad to have you back." Riku agreed.

Azami sat in silence, only shifting her weight once. "Is she okay?" Kairi asked.

"Naminé did some memory voodoo. We'll tell you later. Right now, we have to take her back to the islands, though." Sora sounded excited. "So, Azami, you think you can get up? You're not gonna go all unconscious on us again, right?"

"'Course not," Azami grumbled, hopping to her feet and ignoring Sora's outstretched hand. She dusted herself off before brushing past the trio and towards the Secret Place's exit tunnel.

"So, she remembers the routes she took before, but not faces and names." Riku murmured.

"Odd, huh?"

"Sounds suspicious—it's like she's used to knocking out, y'know?" Riku persisted.

"You sounded like Rai," Sora chortled.

"Who?"

"Um. No one," Sora explained. "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, you did," Kairi backed Riku up.

A puzzled expression crossed over Sora's face, but he brushed it off in a dorky smile. "Yeah, right, guys…" Sora trailed. "But it is… different. Her mind seems like it was used for planning battles; mapping out battlefields."

"Well, whatever she was in screwed her up, big-time."

"Agreed, my great old pal Riku," Sora patted his friend on the back.

Suddenly, black curls darted around the corner, and a chained face glared at the trio. _Uh-oh, _Sora thought. _Had she heard what they'd said?_

"C'mon," Azami whined. "I'm hungry, you're tired,"

"How'd you know _that?"_ Kairi quizzed, perking an eyebrow. She grinned smugly.

"You want answers, don't you?" Azami asked. They all nodded, so she continued. "Well, then, if you're going to get _anything,_ then you're going to want to hurry up and stop chattering about God-knows-what!"

She rounded the corner again, and was gone. "Quite a mouth on this one," Riku remarked.

"And God-knows-why He sent her to us…" Kairi agreed. They eventually filed out down the hall, form shortest to tallest, then replaced the cave entrance with the rock from earlier. Azami was already on the bay, beginning to tug out the newly-found rowboats.

"Hey, Azami!" Sora called, jogging over to her. She didn't look up, or respond, but Sora helped her with the boats, anyways.

Sora couldn't help but notice Azami seemed to be calculating his every move, but nevertheless she remained silent—even for the boat ride home.

By the time the quartet came to the beach of the more busy island of Destiny Islands, the sun had set and only a glimmer of orange still tinged the sparkling beryl sea. A small buzz was coming from the island trees: The Nisshoku birds were out and about. Sora put his hands behind his head, admiring the stars.

"You know, they say every star out there is a heart from another world," Sora explained to the quiet Azami, who just nodded and persisted up the pathway. Meanwhile, Kairi led her towards her house, and Sora and Riku helped put the boats away. When the two returned, they were ringing the doorbell to Ms. Tilmitt's front door.

"Hello," Ms. Tilmitt beamed as she opened the front door. "Sora, Riku, Kairi… oh, and who's this?"

"Ms. Tilmitt," Kairi grabbed the slender woman's attention. "This is Azami. She's new to the islands, and her parents are out of town. Do you think she could stay with us?"

"As long as it's for the time being. Where'd her parents go off to?" Ms. Tilmitt's smile turned into a soft grin as she took in Azami.

"Um, well, you see…"

Sora interrupted Kairi; "Another world." His eyes went steely and serious, and Ms. Tilmitt's back straightened. Sora began to try and explain more, but the woman cut him off.

Ms. Tilmitt held up a hand. "Say no more, please," She begged. "The girl, Azami—she's able to stay with us as long as she behaves. Is there anything… _unusual_… that I need to know about her?"

Unlike the other parents of Destiny Islands, Ms. Tilmitt had had her fair share of adventure when her husband exploded a world, and devoured it in darkness. Or, at least, that was as far as the trio knew. All Ms. Tilmitt worried about was that her only daughter, Selphie, found her way into the light just like Sora. Maybe that was the reason Selphie always seemed to like being near Sora, and adored him so much.

But Ms. Tilmitt was unaware of any abilities the trio possessed. Sora guessed she already knew that Kairi was a Princess of Heart, but he was still unsure and uneasy around Ms. Tilmitt.

The trio quickly shook their heads, meanwhile Azami stared at the ground with glassy eyes. "Nope!" They chorused, rather too quickly.

Ms. Tilmitt eyed them suspiciously. "Okay," She said, voice quivering slightly. "If that's all, then Kairi, come show Azami around…"

"Ms. Tilmitt, I hope you don't mind, but we would like to show Azami around the island, first," Riku piped up.

Ms. Tilmitt knew that Riku had been associated with darkness, because he resembled her ex-husband in more ways that one. But either ways, she nodded firmly, then shut the door.

"Talk about the chills," Sora muttered, turning around and hopping off the porch with a deft _plop._ Swinging his arms behind his head in his signature position, he glanced back at the others. "So, Azami, where are you're parents?"

Azami was still looking at the ground, but she had turned around. "I dunno," She snapped.

"Jeezums, sorry," Sora sighed.

"No, you have a point," Kairi pointed out, standing between Azami and Sora. "Azami, you're supposed to be giving us answers. But all you've been doing is telling us anything but."

Azami's eyes flashed as she looked up at the three. "'I dunno' _is_ an answer, is it not?" She interrogated, hopping off the porch and landing six feet ahead of Sora. She stared ahead as she spoke, carrying an air of mysteriousness. "What does it apply to you, anyways?"

"Well…"

Riku snorted, interrupting their conversation. "Well? Well, isn't it _obvious?_ She doesn't remember—can't—caput." He did a backflip off the porch, landing next to Azami and stunning her. "The only things she _can_ remember are the memories Naminé uncovered when she went unconscious. I doubt she even knew her name when she woke up until we told her."

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

Azami turned to look back at him. "Nah, he's right," Her voice sounded hurt; a little hollow—but Sora and Riku dismissed it.

"Still, that's no way to treat her." Kairi told Riku. "If there's anyone to blame, it's us—not including Azami—because we were the people that pressured Sora to choose, and Sora is blamed, too, because he did."

"But she's the one that washed up here. She's the one who got her butt kicked in battle," Riku retaliated.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of black, and Azami's chains were gone. They were wrapped around her arms, trailing down to represent weapons. The eye on the left side of her face was a whirlpool of complete obsidian. The hair that Sora thought was white turned to a fried raven surrounding her burnt-out eye. From the slits between Azami's fingers, three six-feet long knives protruded—three on each side, that is. The silver chains locked them onto her hands.

"Say that to me again," Azami growled.

Riku grinned—a wicked, crazed grin—and summoned his Way of the Dawn Keyblade. The bat-winged knife was a good three feet long, and there was only one: Nowhere near a match for Azami's weapons. Azami cackled at his weapon, but Riku interrupted. "You're the one who got you're butt kicked in battle,"

"Riku!"

"Azami!"

"C'mon, guys—let's not get off on the wrong foot," Sora pleaded.

"A little late for that," Riku remarked.

Kairi looked up at Azami's face, and nudged Sora. "Sora, look at her eye," She whispered.

Sora looked towards Azami now, too—but she wasn't where she had been anymore. She'd charged at the speed of light, disappearing and reappearing behind the surprised Riku. Shocked, Riku whirled. Azami's blades skimmed past his buff arms, leaving small cuts.

"Cura!" Riku shouted, a bright vine entangling around him and sealing his wounds. Azami's eyes widened. _How did he do that?_ Dismissing it, she charged again, hopping over his head with a somersault and planting a heavy kick in the back of his neck. There was a small _oof_ as Riku's breath left him, and he became disoriented. His vision left him for a small amount of time, but that didn't stop him from whirling around. He was used to being blind.

Pointing his Keyblade forward, he caught the chest of Azami's armor. Azami cried out, and Riku's mouth gaped with a smirk as his vision returned. Azami's armor was easier to slice than butter. It was like he was cutting water.

Azami composed herself, swinging around and bringing her blades to Riku's neck. All six of them pointed into either windpipe. Riku growled, but smiled at her. Azami's blood boiled.

The world remained silent for a short while; the only sounds were of Azami and Riku's panting, and the crickets and Nisshokus chattering nervously.

"Well, aren't you a smart one?" Riku interrupted the silence.

"Huh?" Azami lowered her blades slightly, but quickly straightened her stance and put them back in place. "What's that supposed to mean, low-life?" She yelled.

"It means exactly what it says," Riku responded, yawning wearily.

Azami opened her mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut with a snarl. "I really, really hate you,"

"That's fitting. You to," Riku retorted. "Now, I was wondering if you were going to let me go anytime soon…"

"You idiot! You think you can get away _that_ easily?"

Drawing back her vicious blades, Azami sliced the right ones over Riku's heart first, then the left ones, drawing blood. Riku smirked, toppling to the ground. His breathing became jagged huffs.

Azami smiled brightly before walking ahead, back to where she originally had been standing. Kairi and Sora gasped.

"Riku!"

Crouching down over him, Sora looked up at Azami. "What'd you do to him?"

"Simple business," Azami replied. "It's nothing personal."

"Nothing personal?" Kairi sputtered. "You could've killed him!"

"May have, too." Azami returned. "Doesn't make a difference. Killing him would be like breaking a branch off a tree, or squashing an ant. It affects this universe no more than what it is. I could've killed him, but that last blow couldn't have done it. I can do just more than play with knives, girl—I can wipe this whole island out if I wanted to. And you know what? It wouldn't make a difference in the universe."

"That's impossible!" Kairi protested. "It would, too—because by killing this world, you'd be killing Sora! Sora's supposed to be the savior of the entire universe. He _is_ the ultimate Keyblade Master! The one from every single prophecy! And not to mention, you'd be killing the Seventh Princess of Heart: Me! That would affect the entire universe as you and I both know it! You know it would!" Kairi panted.

"And what use would your friend do for this 'saving the universe?'" Azami questioned. Kairi was silent, so she continued. "That's right. Nothing. He is a nothing. Only a user and vessel of darkness, attempting to fit in by succumbing to light. If I told you how many times I have seen this happen, then you would truly realize how normal it is for someone to be like this. Such a stupid, pathetic human. His Keyblade isn't even from his own power: It is from someone much like him. Another vessel of darkness. I can tell, because of the markings over his heart. If you could read hearts as easily as I can, then you'd see. He's nothing. He _is_ a nothing. There is no place for him. I might as well put an end to his terrible misery.

"And then, you're probably wondering. What about the precious fate of the Keyblade Master and Princess of Heart? Precious is an overstatement, child. I doubt that this Keyblade 'Master' has even ever taken his Mark of Mastery Exam. Talk to me more about saving the universe when something like that happens. And as for you? Well, there's always that one poor girl waiting to take your place. In this case, it's possible the saddest story I've seen. Abandoned to a town of Halloween goons and brought to life from a mad scientist? That poor puppet. Tis a shame that you somehow were able to take her place when you were born, hmm?"

"Sally," Kairi breathed.

"She could very well be the next Princess of Heart, and you know it. She once was, in fact."

"No—that's impossible." Sora spoke up. "Sally was _made._ She can't be a Princess,"

"Think again," Azami stated solemnly. "We were all _made._ Sally just wasn't made by two—not by God. She is a disgrace, a difference, and a shame all around her have to bear. But, when she takes young Kairi's place—which she is very much awaiting—then, _then,_ everything in her life will be right. Because being a princess will see that she _is_ accepted—that she did do what she was intended for."

"Dr. Finklestein… made her to become a Princess of Heart?" Sora asked confusedly.

Azami nodded, taking a step forward. Just ahead was a steep cliff with a drop of half the island's height. "Doesn't it make sense? You think you're so important—that you'll be able to undo all the hurts in the worlds. But there are more hurts than you know." Azami skipped forward, to the edge of the sheer cliff. "More hurts than you'll _ever_ know, Sora Hikaru."

And with that, she hopped off the edge—rather gracefully, too.

"Azami!" Sora shouted, holding his hand out.

Riku spluttered, and Kairi put her hand on Sora's and Riku's. "Let her go," Her voice was harsh, and sounded heartbroken. "Whatever she's doing, she knows what she's doing."

Riku attempted to sit up, but Kairi and Sora pushed him back down. "You're in no state to be getting up right now, Riku," Sora dictated. "Besides, Azami's gone. She thinks you're dead. So, in a way, that's good—because if we ever see her again, you'll be able to flip the crap out of her and attack." Sora forced a smile at his friend.

Riku shook his head, closing his eyes. "No. She knows I'm alive. Depending on how much she said, it seems she has more memories than what she's letting on. That, or she's like Naminé: A psychic—able to get into people's minds and never get out. Which means, she's still in my mind."

"That must be why Naminé could only draw two memories from Azami." Kairi caught on.

Riku nodded. "But I'm not for sure. Maybe she didn't screw with her memories, but screwed with ours."

"So that's why she's still in your mind."

"Not for sure, though," Riku stressed his point.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Uh-huh,"

"Do you think Azami's dead?"

"Did you hear a splat?"

Sora had conflicting emotions about Riku's sarcasm, but didn't show it. Instead, he motioned for Kairi to grab his feet, and to help carry his friend back down the hill, towards Riku's home. Kairi nodded in return, then began the descent with Sora in the lead, holding Riku's arms.

"Jeez, Riku, how much do you weigh?"

"140, thanks for asking," He muttered. Sora knew he had to weigh somewhere in the hundreds. It had been a proven fact: Muscle weighs more than fat.

Sora glanced up at Kairi for a second. "Kairi, how much do you weigh?"

"Sora, don't you know it's rude to ask a girl her age and weight?" Kairi demanded jokingly. Nevertheless, she sighed. "I've already told you before—I weigh ninety pounds."

"Twig," Riku remarked.

Kairi's eyes flashed. "Sora, do me a favor while you're near his head, and smack Riku for me."

"Your wish is my command, princess," Sora grinned widely, tapping Riku on the cheek with not even an ounce of strength. He couldn't hurt his best friend.

"C'mon! Put some elbow grease into it!" Kairi chided, driving Riku through the village. A few night-joggers and night-walkers stared at the trio. One almost called 911. The Nisshokus prowled about the island.

Eventually, the three came to Riku's house, and returned the boy to his mother, who quickly collected him and slammed the door shut. Ever since the three of them had disappeared for three years, people became either extremely overprotective of them, or completely resented them. Riku's mother was the type that was extremely protective. Ms. Tilmitt… well, she was one of the only parents the trio seemed to trust. And as for Sora's mom…

"Sora, you know you can always stay the night at my place. Ms. Tilmitt has a guest room…" Kairi interrupted Sora's thoughts.

"Hmm?" Sora looked over at her. They were on his front porch. "Nah, it's okay. I'm fine here."

Sora was lying, and Kairi could tell. Although she never truly expressed it, Kairi hated Sora's mom. She could remember back when Sora's mom actually gave a rat's end about what happened to Sora—but that rat must've left, because Sora's mom finally broke, and gave up on her son. It was as if only her daughter existed, now: Aiko. That's right, Sora had a little sister.

"Say, Sora?" Kairi was staring off distantly.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Azami's doing right about now?"

Sora shrugged. "I guess… trying to find an escape."

"Do you think there'll ever be one?"

"Well, from what I know, you can only either take two routes: A Corridor of Darkness, or a Gummi Ship."

"And so far she has neither,"

"So we assume,"

"She uses the power of darkness,"

Sora nodded, opening the door. Instantly, there was a flurry of brown, and his sister had toppled him over onto Kairi. "Aiko!" Sora hissed.

Aiko laughed; a musical, charming laugh. "Sora and Kairi, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Sora sighed, peeling himself off of Kairi. "Later, Kai," He said, slumping his shoulders.

Kairi beamed, giggling in unison with Aiko. "Bye, Sora!" She replied, waiting for the door to close before turning away. It took her a moment to stop laughing, but she persisted to smile. Overhead, she could just barely make out the tiny sparkles beginning to plaster themselves against the sky. They had spent a day at the Secret Place, rowing back home, and fighting. She was exhausted.

Sighing, she began to skip down the brittle pathways. _I really, truly do wonder where Azami's at._ She thought, passing through the chilly night with townsfolk gawking at her like a freak. That seemed to happen a lot, because of how long she had been gone. They knew something was up with the 'gang' she hung out with. Or, at least, people had started calling it a gang. And had spread rumors that they're at a gang war.

"I just hope Azami's alright," Kairi finally breathed to the cold night air.

_Azami watched as the emerald-green grass slipped beneath her feet and began to meet her face. She waited for the impact, but it never came. What had caught her? She opened her eyes. Oh, yeah—right. The darkness. She'd enchanted herself so she'd never fall again. Not after what happened. She couldn't afford to lose anymore memories, or possess those of the friends she scarcely had._

_Blowing outwards, her lips flopped as she sat upright and landed on the ground lightly. "Hopefully they didn't see my eye," She murmured to herself, looking back up at the cliff. Just faintly, she could hear them talking. Only seconds after she had fallen, Sora had called out her name._

_He truly was the Keyblade Wielder destined to save the worlds. Azami could tell, just from the way he acted. He was so lucky… he had a Keyblade. All of friends apparently had them, too. She could also tell, that. The Kairi girl and the boy, Riku, who she despised held a connection. Did that mean one had given another a Keyblade?_

_"Can you give me a Keyblade?" She asked no one, breathing lightly. She was still winded from the battle, no matter how tough she was. She knew Riku wasn't dead. She wanted to keep him alive. That fight earlier had been out of instinct, not out of knowledge. She hadn't meant to summon her weapons; but when she did, she went berserk. And he had insulted her._

_"Nobody… insults me." Azami threatened, beginning to walk around. She was placed in a small area between two cliffs, surrounded by some quincunx trees. Maybe she could stay here for the night, if she could harvest enough leaves from the trees to make a bed. Stalking over to one, she began to skin the branches, eventually getting enough for a pillow. Something in her mind suggested that, at this rate, she should just use the grass as a mattress._

_Laying down, she formed the pillow, then rested her head on it. There was a beautiful view above: The stars mixing in with the velvety black sky. However, only a few frozen dots were beginning to make their appearances. Nisshokus fussed in the tree tops, singing themselves to sleep._

_"Good night," Azami echoed the words she recalled a faceless someone telling her when she was little. But why 'good night?' Was there such thing as a 'bad night?' Nights couldn't possess such characteristics. Weather was a different topic; that was weather, not time's fault._

_Arguing with herself in her mind, Azami's heavy lids eventually shut. She couldn't believe she'd said what she'd said to the persons who were, someday, going to save her life. She couldn't believe it—couldn't. Azami tossed and turned on the ground, dreaming up a nightmare worse than reality._

_Nearby, a twig cracked as a cloaked figure twisted around a tree, viewing Azami. The formation gasped in a high-pitched voice. The silhouette was a girl, with pure blue eyes and raven-colored hair… chin-length. She had ivory skin, with prominent collar bones. Donning her hood, she hid in her Organization XIII cloak before slumping down the nearest tree to Azami and sighing._

_The member of Organization XIII breathed outwards, watching as her breath floated away in a cloudy mist. She stroked Azami's hair absentmindedly. "Good night, Azami," She said. Ironically, in a way, she was talking to herself._

_"Good night, Xion,"_

_Xion fell asleep the moment her name was mentioned—for some reason, not appearing distressed by Azami speaking her name in her sleep. Smiling, Xion laughed meanwhile unconscious. The nighttime's stars glistened down on them._


End file.
